Larva (Habilidad)
} | name = Larva (Habilidad) | gameimage = Larva(Habilidad)Icono.png | cardimage = Larva(Habilidad).png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 25 | description = Engendra una vaina infestada que erupciona con tentáculos que se pegan a los enemigos cercanos y los arrastra hacia adentro. | strength = | duration = 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 s | range = 8 / 9 / 10 / 12 m | info = *Nidus ejects an infested larva toward the targeted location over unrestricted range. Upon impact, the larva rapidly matures into a floating mass of infested tentacles that sprouts tendrils to grab all enemies within a radius of 8 / 9 / 10 / 12 meters. Affected enemies are forcibly ragdolled and pulled into the mass, becoming unable to move or attack while grotesquely meshing together within the writhing whirlpool of flesh. Larva will wither away when it has no enemies to grip, is cast when no enemies are in range, or after ' 4 / 5 / 6 / 7' seconds have elapsed. **Target acquisition radius is affected by rango de habilidades. **Duration is affected by Duración de habilidades. **Enemies must be within range and line-of-sight of the larva to be pulled in. Larva will only grab enemies when it spawns. **Grabbed enemies can still take damage from normal sources. **Affects both ground and flying enemies. *Enemies gripped by tendrils will float helplessly and rotate around the Larva, similar to Vórtice y Tormenta de arena. Dealing damage or killing enemies in this mass can cause other affected enemies to bounce outward, swing wildly in an orbit, then be pulled back in. *If enemies cannot be ragdolled by Larva after being attached to tendrils, they will be released after 3 seconds. *Enemies latched onto by its tendrils visually appear to be covered in infestation, while robotic targets appear encrusted in rust. *Larva is a Acción con una mano and can be cast while in midair. *Cannot be recast while active. | stance = | augment = | tips = *Combine with Virulencia to deal high damage to multiple enemies and earn Mutation stacks quickly. *Weapons and abilities with splash damage and/or Atravesar are recommended to quickly dispatch enemies stuck in Larva due to their constant involuntary movement. *When Larva expires, enemies will drop to the ground and begin to recover from their ragdoll state. Recast Larva to immediately disable them again. *Combine with Voracidad to group up enemies for your Maggots to feast and explode on. *Maggots underneath or attached to enemies in this infested mass will hit all enemies when they are detonated by Virulencia, dealing high damage and collecting hits for stacks very quickly as each explosion counts as 1 hit to all enemies in its splash radius. *Enemies linked to Sanadores Antiguo are immune to the ragdoll and pull effects and are not disabled, but will remain attached to tendrils showing their positions. *Larva can pull enemies affected by Void Pulse, and it will attatch to enemies affected by Bastilla, however it will not pull them. | bugs = *As client, enemies recovering from ragdoll state, knockdown or performing a special attack animation become immune to the ragdoll and pull effects from Larva. As host, regardless of state, recovering enemies will be pulled and trapped by Larva. }} Ver también *Nidus en:Larva Categoría:Nidus